Nieodebrane wiadomości
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z j.angielskiego. Opis: John czuł się głupio – wysyłał wiadomości, wiedząc, że nie będą odebrane. Czuł się tak, jakby to było jedyne co mu pozostało. Czy to się kiedykolwiek zmieni? SLASH


**Tytuł oryginału: **Messages to Anyone

**Link:** www .archiveo fourown. org/works/314313

**Autor: **HiMiTSu

**Tłumaczenie:** chupa-Chak

** Zgoda:** jest!

**Beta:** akken :* (nie zawsze stosuję się do jej sugestii, więc błędy moje)

**Notatka:** Rzecz się dzieje po 2x02 - _Skandal w dzielnicy Belgravia._ Tekst inspirowany tym odcinkiem.

**Ostrzeżenie: **Dla niektórych może się okazać zbyt... słodko?

* * *

><p>John czuł się zrozpaczony. Mieszkając z Sherlockiem Holmesem bywał w wielu trudnych sytuacjach, ale to było coś całkiem nowego, przerażająco odmiennego. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Sherlock może... nigdy nie spodziewał się...<p>

Po tamtym wydarzeniu coś się zmieniło. Nie drastyczne, ale nadal. John to zauważył.  
>Najbardziej oczywisty był fakt, że Sherlock przestał używać swojego telefonu komórkowego. Choć nawet John nie odkrył tego od razu. Stało się to wieczorem, dwa tygodnie po fiasku z Irene Adler, gdy wrócił do domu zmęczony i w złym humorze.<p>

— Sherlock! — zawołał, rozglądając się po pustym pokoju. — Sherlock!

— Tutaj. — Usłyszał stłumiony głos z kuchni.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś na moją wiadomość — wypomniał mu od progu John, opierając się o framugę i przyglądając uważnie współlokatorowi. Holmes siedział przy stole z rękami splecionymi przed sobą i wyglądał na tyle niewinnie, by podejrzewać go o spowodowanie jakichś nieodwracalnych szkód w ich mieszkaniu.

— Twoją wiadomość? — Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. To była taktyka dywersyjna, prawdopodobnie obliczona na to, by doktor nie zauważył wypalonej w dywanie dziury tuż za krzesłem, na którym siedział detektyw. John pozwolił na tę małą grę, poruszając bardziej niepokojący go temat..

— Tak, wysłałem ci wiadomość. Lestrade zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, że nie odbierasz telefonów.

— Och, byłem... zajęty — opowiedział przyjaciel, nie patrząc na niego.

John zmarszczył brwi, ale tym razem odpuścił. Był zbyt zmęczony, by bawić się w kotka i myszkę.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się. Dwa dni później.

— Wiadomość? Jaka wiadomość? — Sherlock wydawał się zmieszany, gdy usłyszał pytanie.

Wtedy John zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Tylko dwie opcje przychodziły mu do głowy. Sherlock zgubił swój telefon — szanse na to, że ktoś mu go ukradł były znikome — albo po prostu nie odpowiadał na jego wiadomości. Obie opcje były dość niepokojące; Sherlock Holmes przecież nie mógł funkcjonować bez telefonu.

John wysłał kolejną wiadomość.

_Droczysz się ze mną? JW_

Tylko tyle wymyślił, ale zdecydował, że warto spróbować.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi.

_Bo jeśli tak, to nie jest to zabawne. JW_

Na to również nie było odzewu. Nie był zaskoczony, co najwyżej tylko lekko rozczarowany.

Uczucie spotęgowało się, gdy zauważył Sherlocka siedzącego w swoim ulubionym fotelu, tyłem do drzwi; jego palce przesuwały się po klawiszach dużego, czarno-złotego telefonu. _Jej _telefonu.

Rozwiązanie zagadki było oczywiste. Po prostu zastąpił własny telefon tym, który należał do tej kobiety. John poczuł się, jakby jego też zastąpił. Powstrzymał tę myśl i nazwał się głupcem.

Ale jego umysł był niespokojny. Sherlock Holmes i Irene Adler, oboje tacy błyskotliwi. Nie było tam miejsca na prostego wojskowego lekarza Johna Watsona, prawda?

Zawsze był niepewny; wahał się ze zbliżeniem do Sherlocka w _ten_ sposób, stale przywołując jego słowa z pierwszego pobytu u Anjelo. „Poślubiony mojej pracy" powiedział wówczas detektyw i John to zapamiętał. Cóż, prawdopodobnie był to najlepszy dowód na to, że nie jest właściwą osobą dla wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa. Pozostało mu ten fakt zaakceptować i przeboleć swoje głupie zadurzenie, prawda?

_Czuję się jak idiota, pisząc do Ciebie. JW_

I zrobił to, zaakceptował i przebolał. A to, że wysłał wiadomość na zapomniany telefon? Musiał być wyjątkowo samotny tego dnia, nic więcej.

_Dzisiaj Lestrade jest bardziej irytujący niż kiedykolwiek. To Twoja wina? JW_

Tę wysłał siłą przyzwyczajenia. Pewnie nie powinien się czuć tak rozczarowany, gdy odpowiedź nie nadeszła.

Minął kolejny tydzień; rzuciła go kolejna dziewczyna, ponieważ był bardziej zainteresowany swoim współlokatorem niż nią; rozwiązali z Sherlockiem kolejny przypadek. Niby wszystko było jak kiedyś, ale John czuł, że się nudzi. Przyjaciel ledwo z nim rozmawiał, zbyt pochłonięty swoją nową zabawką i możliwościami, jakie otwierała dla niego. Tak wiele sekretów w tym telefonie. Przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył. Myślenie o innym powodzie było zbyt niepokojące.

Minął następny dzień i John miał wrażenie, że zwariuje, jeśli się w końcu z kimś nie spotka. Spędził cały wieczór, gawędząc z panią Hudson przy kolacji, jednak — choć szczerze kochał tę starszą kobietę — nie była w stanie rozwiać uczucia nudy. Zadzwonił do Mike'a i poszedł z nim do baru, lecz wesołe usposobienie kolegi ze szkoły nie podniosło go na duchu. Napisał wiadomość do Lestrade'a, ale inspektor był zbyt zajęty pracą, by tracić czas na czcze pogawędki. Zdesperowany zadzwonił nawet do Mycrofta, lecz starszy Holmes wydawał się zdystansowany i to w nietypowy dla niego sposób; John nie zaryzykował, by pytać, co go martwi.

Więc pewnego nudnego wieczoru zaczął pisać wiadomości na zapomniany telefon.

_Jestem znudzony. JW_

Chwilę później:

_Zaczynam brzmieć jak Ty. JW_

Uśmiechnął się do ekranu wyświetlacza, gdy wiadomość została wysłana.

_Właściwie powiedziałeś to dziś. Dwukrotnie. JW_

_Ale myślę, że wyłącznie z przyzwyczajenia. JW_

Zaśmiał się cicho i odłożył telefon. Po wyłączeniu lampki na nocnym stoliku, poszedł spać.

Następnego dnia, znów napisał.

_Właśnie się zastanawiam, jaki jest Twój ulubiony kolor? JW_

_Jeśli faktycznie go masz? JW_

_Myślę, że każdy ma. JW_

John wpatrywał się zdziwiony w wysłane wiadomości. Kiedy się nudził, przychodziły mu do głowy najbardziej nieprzewidywalne zdania. Po co się podpisuję? Zastanawiał się. Patrzył przez chwilę na telefon, a następnie wysłał kolejną wiadomość.

_I po co się podpisuję? Przecież nikt inny nie pisze z mojego numeru._

Usatysfakcjonowany, przyznał sobie rację i pogodził z codzienną rutyną chodzenia do pracy i bezgraniczną nudą.

Kolejna sprawa była jedną z tych, które Sherlock nie rozwikłał w czasie krótszym niż dwie godziny. Trzy dni biegał wokół Londynu, holując za sobą Johna, zanim doszedł do sedna i rozwiązał zagadkę. Przez ten czas John czuł, jakby wszystko miało wrócić do stanu sprzed kilku tygodni. Ale nie, nie tak naprawdę — bo choć był tam, jak zawsze jedynie krok za przyjacielem, to nie miał pewności, czy Sherlock go w ogóle zauważył.

Trzeciego dnia wieczorem, kiedy zamknęli sprawę, a przestępca został oddany w ręce Lestrade'a, John usiadł ciężko w swoim ulubionym fotelu, niezmiernie wyczerpany, i wziął telefon do ręki. Sherlock leżał na kanapie, wpatrując się obojętnie w sufit i bawiąc czarno-złotym aparatem trzymanym między palcami, całkowicie ignorując przyjaciela.

John nie chciał przerywać ciszy, wydawało mu się to niepotrzebne. Jego żywa wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz Sherlocka spoglądającego na niego ze znudzeniem, a następnie odwracającego wzrok. Tak, zamiast rozmawiać, napisał wiadomość.

_Byłeś dzisiaj niesamowity. JW_

Wysłał i opuścił pokój.

Następnego dnia było więcej wiadomości.

_Coś złego dzieje się z Mycroftem. JW_

_Pani Hudson nie będzie zadowolona z tej dziury w ścianie, wiesz? JW_

_Lestrade jest ostatnio zbyt cichy. Czy on coś ukrywa? JW_

_Kolejna tajemnica rządowa, o której wiedzą wszyscy oprócz mnie? JW_

_Nie cierpię tej melodii, wiesz. Mógłbyś przestać ją ciągle grać? JW_

Był środek nocy, a w mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Żadnej muzyki, za co John był wdzięczny — ta żałobna melodia działała mu na nerwy. Nie słyszał kroków Sherlocka cicho chodzącego po swoim pokoju ani odgłosu telewizora, który włączał, gdy nie mógł zasnąć. Było spokojne, ale John nie potrafił się tym cieszyć. W nocy, kiedy nie było obok nikogo, kto mógł rozerwać go rozmową, czuł, jakby ten nowy dystans między nim a Sherlockiem miał rozdzielić ich na dobre.

Sherlock, ten ekscentryczny człowiek, jego współlokator i przyjaciel; człowiek, którego rozbijała na kawałki codzienna szarzyzna życia; człowiek, którego szanował i bardzo wysoko cenił; człowiek, którego kochał... Tak, prawdopodobnie kochał.

Obracając się na łóżku, sięgnął po telefon.

__Tęsknię za tobą. JW__

Kilka dni i jeszcze więcej wysłanych wiadomości później John uświadomił sobie jedną, istotną rzecz. Sprawiła, że jego serce zamarło, a policzki zapłonęły wstydem. Zrozumiał, jakim był głupcem i poczuł wściekłość, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej.

Jego palce przesunęły się po klawiszach telefonu, kasując ze złością wiadomość, którą pisał.

Pisanie i wysyłanie wiadomości, na które nigdy nie dostał odpowiedzi... To było zbyt podobne do _niej_. Zachowywał się tak samo jak _ta_ kobieta...

Rzucił okiem na ekran, gniew zgasł równie szybko jak się pojawił.

Wystukał inną wiadomość. Nacisnął "wyślij". I odłożył telefon. To wystarczyło.

* * *

><p>Sherlock drgnął i otworzył oczy; szybko oprzytomniał. Rozejrzał się i doszedł do wniosku, że znów zasnął na kanapie. Nie było to jakoś bardzo niezwykłe, ale czuł się nieswojo, nie słysząc zrzędzenia Johna zaraz po obudzeniu.<p>

Rzucił okiem na resztę pokoju — był pusty. Spróbował usiąść i poczuł, jak coś małego upada mu na kolana. To był telefon należący do Irene Adler, który studiował już od ponad miesiąca. Było tyle sekretów i tajemnic w tym jednym, niewielkim urządzeniu. Wystarczająco dużo, by zapewnić mu rozrywkę na stosunkowo długi okres czasu.

Gdyby go ktoś zapytał, dlaczego zatrzymał jej telefon, Sherlock twierdziłby, że trzymał go właśnie z tych powodów. Ale samemu sobie nie zamierzał kłamać, świadomy, że i tak naprawdę nikogo nie nabierze; Mycroft i John wiedzieli o jego niespodziewanym pociągu do panny Adler. Radosne podniecenie związane ze spotykaniem pięknej kobiety, która mu dorównywała, przytłaczało go. Pozwolił temu zauroczeniu wpłynąć na swój zwykle trzeźwy osąd.

Odłożył telefon na miejsce i wstał. Przeciągnął się i rozejrzał ponownie, zastanawiając, gdzie poszedł John.

Dopiero wieczorem zorientował się, że czegoś mu brakuje. Snując się po mieszkaniu, zerknął do pokoju współlokatora, ale okazał się pusty. Potem rozmawiał z panią Hudson, która wydawała się mile zaskoczona, gdy zapukał do jej drzwi. To sprawiło, że zastanowił się, czy aby dobrze ocenił swoją fascynację telefonem i kobietą, do której należał. Jak bardzo się odizolował, gdy jego umysł był zaabsorbowany Irene Adler? Skrzywił się, ale zaraz wzruszył ramionami. Najlepiej będzie jak zapyta Johna.

Minęły dwie godziny i był już znudzony. Bardzo, ale to bardzo znudzony.

W rozpaczliwej próbie rozwiania nudy, zaryzykował wizytę w swojej sypialni. Bałagan, który go przywitał, nie okazał się zbyt rozrywkowy, ale na stoliku nocnym zauważył coś, co mogłoby. Jego telefon.

Usłyszał niewyraźne, przytłumione odgłosy kroków i stuk otwieranych, a następnie zamykanych drzwi — John wrócił do domu. Podłączając telefon do ładowarki i włączając go, Sherlock słuchał uważnie jak przyjaciel przemieszcza się po ich mieszkaniu. To było cudownie znajome i w jakiś sposób uspokajające. Powróciwszy ze świata swego umysłu, uświadomił sobie, że brakuje mu towarzystwa Johna.

Patrzył na ekran telefonu, czytając wyświetlające się powitanie, ale jego umysł skupiał się na innych rzeczach — przypomniał sobie swoje docinki dotyczące kolejnego teatralnego tytułu do najnowszego wpisu na blogu doktora.

Powiadomienie o pięćdziesięciu dwóch nowych wiadomościach było dla niego niespodzianką. Przeglądał je szybko, najpierw rozbawiony, później zaskoczony. Jego zainteresowanie rosło z każdą nową wiadomością. Gdzieś w odległym kącie swojego umysłu zarejestrował, że John przeniósł się na górę do swojej sypialni.

Stał całkowicie nieruchomo tylko jego palce przesuwały się po klawiaturze. Serce zabiło mu mocniej i podeszło do gardła, kiedy doszedł do ostatnich wiadomości.

_Tęsknię za Tobą. JW _

_Kocham Cię. John_

Sherlock napisał odpowiedź, zanim jego umysł to zarejestrował. Kiedy ją wysłał, rzucił telefon na biurko i pobiegł na górę.

Drzwi do sypialni były otwarte. John stał na środku z telefonem w dłoni. Patrzył na wyświetlacz, zdziwiony powiadomieniem o wiadomości. Słysząc kroki na schodach, podniósł wzrok.

— Sherlock? — W jego głosie pobrzmiewało zainteresowanie, ale brakowało dawnego entuzjazmu. Wyglądał niepewnie, jakby spodziewał się czegoś, a nie śmiał oczekiwać zbyt wiele.

Sherlock, zdenerwowany, tylko skinął głową, ponaglając, by przeczytał wiadomość. John znów spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

— Sherlock. — Wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech, wzruszony prostymi słowami, które znaczyły tak wiele.

Sherlock wszedł do pokoju i stanął tuż przed Johnem, uśmiechając się lekko. Przytaknął, potwierdzając niemo swoje słowa. John odpowiedział tym samym i odwzajemnił niepewnie uśmiech. Sherlock starł wszelkie objawy jego wahania pocałunkiem.

John rozluźnił się i przysunął w końcu do przyjaciela, oddając pieszczotę; z początku nieśmiało, ale z każda mijającą sekundą coraz bardziej stanowczo. Przerwał pocałunek, uśmiechnął się promiennie i zainicjował kolejny. Rzucił telefon na łóżko, nie poświęcając mu więcej uwagi. Na ekranie wciąż doskonale widoczna była wiadomość od Sherlocka:

_Ja też Cię kocham, John. SH_

-koniec-


End file.
